1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit which is capable of sweeping the frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, in electronic circuits, there is a demand to sweep the frequency of a cyclic pulse signal or a sine wave signal. An oscillator having an extremely simple frequency sweep function includes a VCO (Voltage Controlled Oscillator) configured to oscillate with a frequency that corresponds to an input control voltage. By sweeping the control voltage for the VCO, such an arrangement is capable of sweeping the frequency of the output signal of the VCO.